Kiriya Kujo
|type2 = Medical Examiner |type = Anti-Hero (At first, Former) Hero (Former) Villain (Controlled by Masamune Dan, Current)http://www.jefusion.com/2017/05/kamen-rider-ex-aid-kamen-rider-ex-aid.html |season = Kamen Rider Ex-Aid |firstepisode = I'm a Kamen Rider! |lastepisode = TBA |numberofepisodes = TBA (Ex-Aid) 2 (Movies) |complex2 = |-|Gamer Driver = - Level 0= Kamen Rider Lazer Turbo }} |-|Typhoon = Ki-Rider |casts = Hayato Onozuka }} , also spelt as Kiriya Kujyo, was a medical examiner of Seito University Hospital. He obtained a Gamer Driver and the Bakusou Bike Gashat to transform into . He was later revived with his memories altered by Kamen Rider Cronus, and transforms to a modified version of Lazer, becoming . Character History Discovering the Game Illness Before Zero Day took place, Kiriya discovered through files he took from the Ministry of Health that his friend Jungo Aihara had been afflicted with a mysterious sickness - the Game illness, which was a potentially fatal virus. Informed by Kiriya of his findings, Jungo was unable to accept the reality that he was going to die and freaked out and ran away, leading to his death in a traffic accident. Kiriya was devastated by the passing of his friend, and grieved over Jungo at the morgue. He blamed himself for revealing the truth, and lamented that his friend would not have died had he kept it to himself. Consequently, the incident caused Kiriya to believe that telling the truth might not always be the best thing to do. Becoming a Kamen Rider Two years later, Kiriya Kujo found out about Zero Day and the Bugster three years before the series. Confronting Kuroto Dan about this information, he blackmailed Dan into giving him a Gamer Driver and the Bakusou Bike Gashat in exchange for his silence. Return Launch of Mighty Action X A further three years later, Kiriya appeared at the abandoned venue for the Mighty Action X launch party following the Bugster's rampage, voicing to himself that things are getting interesting and that everyone is raring to start the race. Observing the Fight From afar, Kiriya later witnessed Ex-Aid and Brave's battle against the Aranbura Bugster which was interrupted by Kamen Rider Genm, observing that everyone is getting "super pumped up". Four Players Seeing Snipe's debut make four players, he noted that it was about time to start the race. Debut as Lazer and first encounter with Genm Kiriya appeared in Pediatrics along with the patient, Yoshitaka Nishiwaki, surprising Emu. Kiriya states that he wants to meet with the Genius Gamer, calling him 'Expert'. He wants Emu to save the patient, and in return he'll retrieve Emu Gashat from Taiga. Kiriya later shows at Taiga's base and asks him for a duel for Emu's Gashat to which Taiga agrees. Kiriya and Taiga then show up at a park where Emu, Asuna, Yoshitaka and Hiiro were. When Taiga asked the reason Kiriya helps the patient, the latter states that his friend was also one of the victims of Zero Day & he won't let another person suffer the same fate as him, especially after he saw Graphite kidnapped Yoshitaka's sister, Riko & infected him with the Bugster virus. Suddenly, Yoshitaka turns into a giant Bugster and Kiriya, along with Taiga transformed into Kamen Riders Lazer Level 1 and Snipe Level 1 respectively. Using the Instigate Energy Item, Lazer manages to extract Motor Bugster from Yoshitaka, but finds out that he's unable to stop spinning. Motor then stops him before trying to run. Lazer then levels up into Level 2, which takes the form of a racing bike, astonishing all the riders. Lazer orders Emu to ride him, but Emu decides to save Nishiwaki first, much to his dismay. Lazer then tries to chase himself, but Motors has already escaped. Kiriya later shows up in CR front door, complaining Emu that he lost Motor's track. Emu however convinces him that since his Gashat is racing themed, he could actually challenge him to a race. Hearing this, Kiriya brightens and immediately offers his friendship with Emu, which Emu gladly agrees. thumb|Lazer's first team up with Ex-Aid. Kiriya then transforms into Lazer Level 1 and goes to Level 2 directly, prompting Emu to ride him. Emu selects the stage and faces Motor in a race. After Emu transforms into Ex-Aid Level 2, they stop Motor Bugster using a perfect conjunction of High-Jump Energy Item and Gashacon Breaker. Ex-Aid helps Lazer to execute Critical Strike and defeat Motor, saving Riko in process. However, after they won, Lazer threw them off and reverts to Level 1. When asked by Ex-Aid, he reveals that he made up the story about his friend and renounces his friendship with Emu. All he wants is to obtain a sample of the Bugster virus to learn more about them. However, before he is able to achieve his goal, Genm appears, destroying the dying Bugster in the process. Genm then transforms into Sports Action Gamer Level 3 and using Shakariki Critical Strike, Genm managed to almost deplete Lazer & Ex-Aid's Rider Gauges. Kiriya states that it's still early for a Game Over, and cancels his transformation. Second Encounter with Genm Kiriya, along with Taiga are shown at Dan office, already holding the special stethoscope and overheard Dan's conversation with Poppy Pipopapo. Taiga said that he'll claim all the stolen Gashats himself before he took his leave. Kiriya ask Dan if it's alright to count him in, which the latter said that he had no choice. Kiriya states that it's fine by him, he only want to know what behind the Bugsters. thumb|Three doctor transforms. Later, Kiriya was seen walking around a park when he saw the gashat thief passing by him. He then decide to follow the thief. Getting the info he needed, he comes to Emu, Hiiro and Asuna. Emu get bewildered as he remember him. Kiriya lightheartedly states that Emu won't find the Thief right now and even jokingly comment that Emu doesn't need to be so angry. He then say that he secretly spies the Gashat thief, and deduces that Genm's true identity is none other than the thief himself. Kiriya appeared at the university where Emu, Hiiro, Asuna and even Taiga confront the Robots Bugster. He decline Taiga challenge as he had to fight with Genm, who appeared not too long after, already in Sports Action Gamer Level 3. Kiriya transformed into Lazer Level 1 to fight with Black Ex-Aid, alone. He taunts the black Rider about the fact that he know his true identity, which the latter became shocked. However, Genm's sheer power is too much for Lazer as he beat Lazer badly, knocking him unconscious as Kiriya cancels his transformation. VR Ordeal Following the brutal attack he sustained from Genm, Kiriya was left bedridden at Seito Hospital and forced to recover his injuries into the night. Unaware to him, Dan came to his room where he secretly put the VR device to Kiriya's head, taking the Bakusou Bike Gashat which he used to install a simulation in which Kiriya woke up, already holding his Bakusou Bike Gashat and his Gamer Driver. Surprised to be confronted by Genm, Kiriya was ordered to transform so his spec data could be recorded. Though confused and realizing Genm's true identity, Kiriya nevertheless transformed into Kamen Rider Lazer Bike Gamer Level 1. However, before he could act, Genm took control over his body for unknown reasons and prompted him to transform into Bike Gamer Level 2. Genm then took seat on the Bike Gamer Lazer, pulling the Bakusou Bike Gashat out of his Driver and inserting it to his Kimewaza Slot Holder. He pressed the holder switch once before he moved away from Lazer, causing him to panic before Genm pressed the switch again, activating the Bakusou Critical Strike, causing Lazer to accelerate uncontrollably and hit a wall, effectively finishing the simulation. Before Dan took his leave, he threatened Kiriya to not to expose his true identity to everyone and also that he did not want to see his face ever again. Enduring a "nightmare", Kiriya trembled in fear. Kiriya remained unconscious in recovery at the Seito hospital room for a short while after. The power of Level 3 Kiriya finally awoke after receiving a nightmare about his friend death five years ago. And he immediately knows that he stayed in a hospital room alongside an old man patient, Yoshio. Learning his relationship with his daughter, Shiori, Kiriya had his heart moved to help the patient once he noticed that the old man was infected with the Bugster virus. However, people in CR, in exception of Haima (the latter is still obvious about Kiriya) starts to not believe him. First, because he lied about his friend's death during Zero Day (although this is half true). Second, because he lied about Genm's identity to be Graphite. Kiriya claims that sometimes, you need to lie in order to make things better. However, people in CR leave him alone, much to his dismay. thumb|Kiriya & Emu's second team up. After Ex-Aid and Brave extract Chambara and Combat Collabos from Yoshio, Kiriya heard Emu's explanation about the Game disease. This reminds him about his past, when he's too honest that ultimately leads his friend, Jungo to death. Kiriya punched the wall in rage, before he decides to confront Emu. Kiriya then explains about why Emu needed to lie once in a while, and explained that Yoshio use a lie to his daughter, Shiori to make her start anew. As Asuna reports that the bugster is on the loose, Kiriya say that the Bugster is about to attack Shiori, which turns out to be true. Kiriya convinced Emu and Hiiro about saving the old man together, only to have Emu accept the help. With the help from Ex-Aid, Lazer was finally able to fight properly alone with the upgrade by using the Giri Giri Chambara Gashat to change into Chambara Bike Gamer Level 3 after destroying Chambara Collabos Bugster, facing Genm Sports Action Gamer Level 3. Kiriya revealed the truth that Black Ex-Aid is Kuroto. But thanks to the plot from Parad, Kiriya was disbelieved by Hiiro as Parad took Kuroto's Gamer Driver after the massive explosion from Lazer's Giri Giri Critical Finish. Leaving him with no other choice, he forcefully said another lie to Emu before he took his leave. Unbeknownst to him, Emu was still trying to trust Kiriya without his notice. The truth about the Doctor Rider System Kiriya contacted Kuroto Dan, to presumably black-mail him. Then, Dan appeared below a bridge, and meet Kiriya. Kiriya angrily states that thanks to Dan's plotting, everyone now labeled him as liar. Dan simply said that he deserve that. Kiriya gives a fake laugh and asks who is the guy that substituting him. Dan said that it's none of Kiriya's business anyway. So, Kiriya and Dan finally transformed into Lazer Chambara Bike Gamer Level 3 and Genm Sports Action Gamer Level 3 and fight. As Genm is finally overpowered by Lazer's sheer power. They decide to end the match using Giri Giri Critical Finish & Shakariki Critical Strike, which ended in a draw. Kiriya asked why did Dan ally with the Bugsters, Dan said that it's to know the origin of the Bugsters, the same Kiriya wants to do. Dan also mentioned that for the one who becomes a Kamen Rider, they must undergo a compatibility surgery. Which means, all of them had undergone that surgery, except for one. Kiriya realized that the one Dan talking about is none other than the Genius Gamer himself, Emu Hojo. The Drago Knight Hunters His curiosity piqued, Kiriya began searching for the cause of Emu's unique condition. Under the guise of determining a cause of death, Kiriya got Emu's medical records from the hospital and began investigating the only surgery in the records. The search led him to Kyotaro Hinata, the current director of the Ministry of Health and the surgeon who performed the operation. Kiriya found Hinata in CR due to the latter's Bugster infection, but it is unknown what information he learned. Soon after, Kiriya witnessed the widespread infection caused by Graphite, threatening to cause a second Zero Day. Transforming into Lazer Chambara Bike Gamer Level 3, joined Brave Level 2 and Snipe Combat Shooting Gamer Level 3 in fighting Graphite. However, Graphite's increased strength from the Proto Drago Knight Hunter Z Gashat, combined with Brave and Snipe's squabbling, rendered the three Riders no match for the Bugster. Lazer was able to take the Gekitotsu Robots Gashat from Snipe during the commotion. Back in the real world, the three were approached by the apologetic Emu, who asked for their help in using the Drago Knight Hunter Z Gashat. Hiiro refused out of pride, Taiga wasn't interested in playing doctor, and Kiriya cited Emu's condition as a reason not to trust him. Later that night, Emu called Kiriya, offering him the Drago Knight Hunter Z Gashat. However, Kiriya arrived the next day to find that Emu had tricked him, Taiga, and Hiiro by offering them the Gashat as well. Emu offered the Gashat to whomever could beat him first. Transforming into Lazer Chambara Bike Gamer Level 3, Kiriya joined the other two Riders in fighting Ex-Aid Hunter Action Gamer Level 5 Full Dragon. Eventually, they were able to separate the Hunter Gamer from Ex-Aid and attacked it. Much to their surprise, Hunter Gamer split into four virtual Gashats, one for each Rider. Ex-Aid explained his true plan: getting the four together to see who could take out Graphite. Transforming into their Level 5 forms, the Riders were finally able to fight on par with Graphite, although their lack of cohesion got in the way. Ultimately, the four were able to defeat Graphite once and for all, although none could agree on who delivered the final blow. The Dr. Pac-Man Incident With his fellow doctors and Kamen Rider Ghost's allies, Lazer fought the Next Genome Institute. The Reveal of the Black Ex-Aid Lazer's final fight Kiriya was about to leave when Emu called him. Emu said that he felt ashamed that he had doubted Kiriya, and that he'll trust Kiriya from now on. Kiriya complies gleefully and asked Emu to return Shuuhei's smile. Later, Kiriya visited a prison and met with Kuroto's father, Dan Masamune, the previous CEO of Genm Corp. From Masamune, Kiriya learned the origin of the Bugster virus, and that Kuroto had masterminded both outbreaks. Using the information he had learned, Kiriya was able to synthesize a method to reprogram the Bugster virus, which he stored on his laptop. After completing this program, Kiriya asked the other three Riders to meet him in a warehouse, intending to share his findings with them. However, before any of them arrived he was confronted by Kuroto Dan, who demanded to know what Kiriya had asked his father. Kiriya revealed that he had uncovered everything Kuroto had been trying to hide: Emu was Patient Zero of the Bugster virus, and that he had uncovered a way to destroy the Bugster for good. Pretending to accept defeat, Dan offered the Dangerous Zombie Gashat as a "Christmas present" in exchange for Kiriya's silence. Kiriya took the Gashat, but transformed into Lazer Level 1, determined to bring Kuroto to justice. However, when Kiriya inserted the Zombie Gashat into his Gamer Driver, the Gashat consumed his Rider Gauge, leaving him with very little Gauge energy. Kuroto took the Gashat back, claiming that Kiriya is indeed a stupid person. With the empowered Gashat, the Gashacon Bugvisor and the Bugster Buckle, Kuroto transformed into Genm Zombie Gamer Level X. Having no choice, Kiriya transformed into Lazer Level 3 to fight Genm. Weakened from the Zombie Gashat and dealing with a significant level gap, Lazer was completely overpowered by Genm. Genm even stole Lazer's Gashacon Sparrow and throws Giri Giri Chambara away when Lazer tried to finish him with Giri Giri Critical Finish. Genm then performs a Critical End and depletes Lazer's Rider Gauge to zero. Kiriya's transformation was cancelled, and despite being badly beaten up, he still tried desperately to fight Genm, to no avail. As Emu, Hiiro, Asuna and Taiga came to the battle location, Kiriya apologized to Jungo and said that he'll soon join him in the afterlife. As Genm left, Kiriya's body started to dissolve. Knowing that he wouldn't have time to tell them his findings, Kiriya used the last of his strength to give Emu his Gamer Driver and Bakusou Bike Gashat. Kiriya said to Emu that he believed in him and that the fate of humanity was in his hands before finally dying, dissolving into data while Emu wept over him in the heavy rain and the others looked on in shock. Legacy Before his death, Kiriya had already left behind valuable data on programming which can counteract the infection of the Bugster Virus. It was revealed that he was looking for a way to stop the Bugsters by searching for the very first strain of the Bugster virus, which turned out to be Emu. He stored this data onto his personal laptop, which his colleague Yoshitaka would later give to Hiiro. This program was later used as a main component for the creation of the incomplete Maximum Mighty X Gashat, which would be used by Emu/M to access the Maximum Gamer Level 99 and defeat Dan. Revivals Chou Super Hero Taisen Kiriya is recently revived after an unknown enemy, which rides what appears to be look like Andor Genesis spaceships from Xevious game attacking the Earth, and held what appears to be a battle royale tournament between five members of each opposing teams consisting some of Super Sentai and Kamen Rider warriors. Kamen Sentai Gorider Kiriya was the last hero who revived in an alternate world. He was seen monitoring how Ex-Aid and the other riders fought against the Shocker army. Later, when Ex-Aid is attacked by Hiruchameleon, Kiriya came to his rescue and transformed into Chambara Bike Gamer Level 3, proceeding to use the Giri Giri Critical Finish to finish Hiruchameleon off. In the series to be added Powers and Abilities *'Acquired Game Disease Immunity': As a result of the standard compatibility surgery for CR candidates, Kiriya Kujo is immune to the Game Disease, and able to transform into a Kamen Rider to fight the Bugsters. Personality Kiriya is an easy-going man whose lighthearted attitude hides a sharp intellect and cunning nature. As such, he is a manipulative individual and also a very convincing liar who will use dirty tactics to get what he wants, including deceit and sabotage. His deceitful personality actually developed from the trauma he experienced five years ago when his friend Jungo died from an accident when he freaked out over the possibility of dying from the Bugster infection. He also states to Emu and the others that he just tried to protect all of them from the harsh truth, showing that he actually didn't want his comrades to get hurt. However, he still cares for his patients as shown when he found out that Nishiwaki's sister was kidnapped by Graphite and also Yoshio. But even then it did not stop from being opportunistic and self-serving. He had the habitual quirk to drape his dull red leather jacket over his shoulders without putting his arms through the sleeves, and to wear round sunglasses whenever he is observing something, but he'll put his jacket on properly and discard his sunglasses whenever he needs to be serious or fight. But despite his tremendous mental strengths, Kiriya suffers from a great deal of pride that he gets from the knowledge he obtains. This in turn causes him to become blind to his own weaknesses and the strengths of the people he believes to have leverage on. When he is serious enough, he won't lie. However, if someone outsmarts him or the situation turns against him to give the impression that he had been lying, he'll resort back to lying. This often leads to him casually claiming that he did in fact lie before instead of trying to defend his innocence, showing that he doesn't really care what other people think of him. Levels *'Height': 180.0 cm. *'Weight': 184.0 kg. Ability Perimeters: *'Punching power': 7.7 t. *'Kicking power': 11.5 t. *'Maximum jump height': 30.5 m. *'Maximum running speed': 100 m. per 7.6 sec. is Lazer's default super deformed form, activated by inserting the Bakusou Bike Gashat into the Gamer Driver. This form is used to battle a Bugster-infected human and is the only way to extract the monster from the host. This form is armed with the in his right hand and the in his left hand. Lazer can also rapidly spin to perform a special attack, but would become unable to stop spinning without additional help. Appearances: Ex-Aid Episodes 4, 5, "Tricks": Virtual Operations (Lazer), Ex-Aid 7, 8, 10, Heisei Generations, Ex-Aid 11, 12, "Tricks": Kamen Rider Lazer - Level 2= Bike Gamer Level 2 *'Length': 222.0 cm. *'Weight': 144.0 kg. *'Horsepower': 150.5 ps (110.7 kw) *'Top speed': 278 km/h is Kamen Rider Lazer's primary form, activated by inserting the Bakusou Bike Gashat and pulling the lever on the Gamer Driver. Unlike the other Riders, Lazer's Level 2 takes the form of a motorcycle. Due to the nature of his Level 2 form, Lazer needs a rider to reach his full potential. However, he has some control on his own, being able to drive without a passenger aboard. This form's finisher is the : *Bike Gamer Level 2 + "Another Rider" (Rider Shooting): Lazer shoots afterburner lasers at the enemy. *Bike Gamer Level 2 (Rider Break): Lazer charges at the enemy and attacks. Ex-Aid riding Lazer.jpeg|Ex-Aid riding Lazer Genm riding Lazer.jpeg|Genm riding Lazer Appearances: Ex-Aid Episode 4, "Tricks": Virtual Operations (Lazer), Ex-Aid 7, 8, 10, Heisei Generations, "Tricks": Kamen Rider Lazer - Level 3= *'Height': 205.0 cm. *'Weight': 151.5 kg. Ability Perimeters: *'Punching power': 15.2 t. *'Kicking power': 16.6 t. *'Maximum jump height': 34.2 m. *'Maximum running speed': 100 m. per 4.1 sec. is Kamen Rider Lazer's upgraded form. This form accessed by inserting Giri Giri Chambara Gashat into the Gamer Driver along with the Bakusou Bike Gashat and pulling the lever. Unlike the other riders, in this form, Chambara Gamer combines with Lazer, becoming his rider form. Lazer's stats were raised significantly, although his speed is lowered a bit. He compensates this by using his Gashacon Sparrow. Since this Gashat gives Lazer a Rider form, he usually uses this form when he is fighting alone. This form has two finishers: *Kimewaza Slot Holder finisher: ** : *Gashacon Sparrow finisher: ** ***'Arrow:' Lazer shoots several arrows at enemies, before creating a massive amount of energy arrows that under his command (In this case, a kick), can impales the enemy in high speed. ***'Sickle:' Lazer delivers a powerful energy double slash to the enemy. Appearances: Ex-Aid Episodes 7, 8, 10, Heisei Generations, Ex-Aid 12, Chou Super Hero Taisen, Kamen Sentai Gorider Episodes 1-3 }} - Level 5= *'Height': 202.5 cm. *'Weight': 155.0 kg. Ability Perimeters: *'Punching power': 19.0 t. *'Kicking power': 25.0 t. *'Maximum jump height': 49.0 m. *'Maximum running speed': 100 m. per 2.7 sec. is Lazer's upgrade form accessed by inserting the Drago Knight Hunter Z Gashat along with the Bakusou Bike Gashat into the Gamer Driver and pulling the lever. This form is acquired when all four doctor Riders (Ex-Aid, Brave, Snipe and Lazer) use the Virtual gashat created from the original Drago Knight Hunter Gashat. In this form, Lazer is equipped with both Shoulder Drago Armor, both Leg Drago Armor, Dragon Blade and Dragon Gun as arms subtitutes. In this form, Lazer's stats are the same with the other doctor Riders (due of the game Co-op nature), As a result, they equally matched with each other. This is also a form that grants Lazer a rider-like appearance. This form's finisher is the : Lazer, along with the other doctor Riders deliver consecutive energy attacks to the enemy (In Lazer's case, he sends continuous blue and yellow energy streams from his Dragon Blade and Dragon Gun), effectively destroying the said enemy. Appearances: Ex-Aid Episodes 10, 11 }} }} }} - Ganbarizing= These Forms are exclusive to Kamen Rider Battle: Ganbarizing. is Lazer's upgraded form, accessed by inserting the Proto Giri Giri Chambara Gashat along with the Bakusou Bike Gashat into the Gamer Driver and pulling the lever. Unlike the other riders, in this form, a prototype of Chambara Gamer combines with Lazer, becoming his rider form. Lazer's stats were raised significantly, although his speed is lowered a bit. He compensates this by using his Gashacon Sparrow. Since this Gashat gives Lazer a Rider form, he usually uses this form when he is fighting alone. This form has two finishers: *Kimewaza Slot Holder finisher: ** : *Gashacon Sparrow finisher: ** ***'Arrow:' Lazer shoots several arrows at enemies, before creating a massive amount of energy arrows that under his command (In this case, a kick), can impales the enemy in high speed. ***'Sickle:' Lazer delivers a powerful energy double slash to the enemy. }} }} - Proto Bakusou Bike= is Lazer's default super deformed form, activated by inserting the Proto Bakusou Bike Gashat into the Gamer Driver. This form is used to battle a Bugster-infected human and is the only way to extract the monster from the host. This form is armed with the in his right hand and the in his left hand. Lazer can also rapidly spin to perform a special attack, but would become unable to stop spinning without additional help. }} }} }} - Lazer Turbo= *'Height': 202.0 cm. *'Weight': 98.0 kg. Ability Perimeters: *'Punching power': 23.0 t. *'Kicking power': 29.0 t. *'Maximum jump height': 52.1 m. *'Maximum running speed': 100 m. per 2.1 sec. is Lazer Turbo's prototype fighter form, activated by inserting the Bakusou Bike Gashat and pulling the lever on the Gamer Driver. Much like Genm Level 0, Lazer Turbo also has the ability to nullify the Bugster virus. This form's finisher is the : Appearances: Ex-Aid Episode 34, 35, True Ending - Level ?= As stated in Men, Fly High!, Prototype Gashats have unlimited power, but prolonged usage would eventually destroy the user's body. *'Height': *'Weight': Ability Perimeters: *'Punching power': *'Kicking power': *'Maximum jump height': *'Maximum running speed': is Lazer Turbo's upgraded form, accessed by inserting the Proto Jet Combat Gashat into the Gamer Driver along with the Bakusou Bike Gashat and pulling the lever. This form's finisher is the : Appearances: Ex-Aid Episodes 35 - Proto Shakariki Sports= Proto Sports Bike Gamer *'Height': *'Weight': Ability Perimeters: *'Punching power': *'Kicking power': *'Maximum jump height': *'Maximum running speed': is Lazer Turbo's upgraded form, accessed by inserting the Proto Shakariki Sports Gashat into the Gamer Driver along with the Bakusou Bike Gashat and pulling the lever. This form's finisher is the : Appearances: Ex-Aid Episodes 35 }} }} }} - Typhoon= Ki-Rider is the and Kamen Rider of the hybrid Kamen Sentai Gorider. This form is exclusive to Kamen Sentai Gorider "Maze 3: Gorider Forever". }} Equipment Devices *Gamer Driver - Transformation device *Rider Gashat - Transformation trinkets *Kimewaza Slot Holder - Carrier strap for the Rider Gashats *Chambara Gamer - Lazer's Level 3 support robot *Hunter Gamer - Lazer's Level 5 support robot. *Combat Gamer - Lazer Turbo's Proto Jet Combat support robot. *Sports Gamer - Lazer Turbo's Proto Shakariki Sports support robot. Weapons *Lazer **Front/Rear Armed Unit - The wheels in Level 2, also serve as shooter and punching unit in Level 1. **Gashacon Sparrow - Chambara Bike Gamer Level 3's standard sidearm weapon. **Dragon Blade and Dragon Gun - Hunter Bike Gamer Level 5 Dragon Claw's personal weapon. *Lazer Turbo **Gashacon Sparrow - Standard sidearm weapon **Air Force Wingers and Gatling Combats - Proto Combat Bike Gamer's personal weapons. **Trick Flywheels - Proto Sports Bike Gamer's personal weapons. Relationship *Ministry of Health: **Emu Hojo: Kiriya is interested in Emu because of his gaming skill and personality. Of all the Gamer Riders, Kiriya finds Emu to be the best candidate for him to work with, despite Kiriya's constant lies when conversing with him. In reality, Kiriya had put all of his faith into Emu, especially after learning that the latter was patient zero of the Bugster virus, believing that Emu had what it takes to end the Bugster threat once and for all. This could be seen from Kiriya entrusting Emu with his Gamer Driver right before his death, as well as the important data he had left behind, which would later prove to be a valuable asset to the Riders with the creation of Maximum Mighty X. In Kamen Sentai Gorider, he is the only one aside from "Kenzaki" to trust Emu after the other three deceased Riders suspected him as a traitor. **Hiiro Kagami: Kiriya had a hard time getting close with Hiiro as Hiiro never believed in Kiriya due to his lies. This is shown when Hiiro states that Kiriya's friend, Jungo, is not a victim of Zero Day, but rather of a mere accident. After Kuroto reveals himself as Kamen Rider Genm, Hiiro then finally believes what Kiriya had been trying to warn the Riders what he saw before. **Taiga Hanaya: Kiriya viewed Taiga as a dangerous person to approach and hardly asked for his co-operation. Taiga is the only Gamer Driver user that Kiriya never got close with. *Genm Co-Op: **Kuroto Dan: At first, Kiriya tried to make use of Kuroto to discover the truth behind the Bugster invasion, especially Zero Day. However, after learning the truth of Kuroto as Genm, he becomes Kiriya's number one nemesis. This hatred is further enhanced after Dan tricked everyone to believe that Genm is Parad. Despite being enemies, Dan claims he created the Gamer Driver and Rider Gashats to find out how the Bugsters could exist in the real world, not unlike Kiriya's own goal of searching for the truth behind the Bugsters. Unfortunately, Kiriya and the other three doctor Riders were too late to notice and stop Kuroto's true plan to gather more battle data to create the Dangerous Zombie Gashat. Not long after discovering Emu's secret, Kuroto ultimately kills Kiriya, and stole his Gashacon Sparrow and the Giri Giri Chambara Gashat. In Kamen Sentai Gorider, Kiriya was among the four deceased Riders whose despair was harvested by Kuroto to get himself revived. Ironically when his virtual world damaged by Joker's power, Kuroto begged to the deceased Riders for their help in exchange for their revival but neither of them including Kiriya comply to his wishes, having accepted their original fate instead. Behind the Scenes Portrayal Kiriya Kujo is portrayed by . As Kamen Rider Lazer, his suit actor is in Level 1. His Level 2 form is based on a which is the same model as Machine Ghostriker. His suit actor from Chambara Bike Gamer Level 3 onwards is Hobby JAPAN Vol. 571. Notes *Compared to the human users of Gamer Drivers, Kiriya is the only user who was never entitled to be a prodigy in a field he works. *Lazer is the first Kamen Rider to also be a Rider Machine. **He is also the second Rider to be able to transform into a bike after Accel. **Being a motorcycle that becomes a humanoid figure, he is also similar to the Auto Vajin. *His name is a play on the word , quite fitting with his Racing Video Game motif. **His name also sounds similar to , an American gaming hardware manufacturer. *As revealed in the Ex-Aid character book, Kiriya is 27 years old, making him the second oldest of the Gamer Riders. *Unlike other Ex-Aid Riders who pick up or gesture their Rider profile pics by hand while they transform, Kiriya kicks the profile pic instead. *Lazer has a samurai motif in Chambara Bike Gamer Level 3. **Also, him using a bladed bow as his weapon in this form is very similar to the New Generation Riders from Kamen Rider Gaim. **Lazer's headdress in Chambara Bike Gamer Level 3 is similar to Kamen Rider Agito. Both have a Dragon motif and are colored Gold. **Lazer Chambara Bike Gamer Level 3 also bears a slight resemblance to Kamen Rider Ghost's Grateful Damashii form. *Lazer is the only Rider in series whose Rider Gauge is still visible in Chambara Bike Gamer Level 3. **While in this form, Lazer has a second Rider Gauge on his shoulders, left over from his Level 2 form. Whether it functions or not in this form has not been determined. *Kiriya is also similar to Urataros from Kamen Rider Den-O due to their truth twisting tendencies. Unlike Urataros, whose lies convinces the Primary Rider, Kiriya is subjected to being called out even by Emu. *Kiriya is the only rider in the series who's main weapon took the longest to reveal itself. *Kiriya's death is currently the earliest out of the Neo Heisei era, which is even earlier than Kamen Rider Kurokage from Kamen Rider Gaim, who survived two more episodes than him. **Ironically, Kiriya died in a Christmas episode of a Rider series, destroying the notion of Christmas being a joyous occasion. *Lazer's highest level form before his death was a Level 5 form, with his transformation catchphrase being "5th Gear". This is a possible reference to the fact that most motorcycles can only go up to fifth gear at maximum. Appearances **Episode 14: We're Kamen Riders! **Episode 15: A New Challenger Appears! **Episode 18: The Truth Exposed **Episode 21: Chasing the Mystery! **Episode 23: To The Max, Dead or Alive! ** Kamen Rider × Super Sentai: Chou Super Hero Taisen ** Kamen Sentai Gorider ***''Maze 1: Emu, is dead?'' ***''Maze 2: Escape'' ***''Maze 3: Gorider Forever'' **Episode 34: Accomplished Rebirth! }} References Category:Ex-Aid Riders Category:Ex-Aid Characters Category:Neo-Heisei Era Riders Category:Heisei Era Riders Category:Rider Machines Category:Heroes Category:Antiheroes Category:Deceased Category:Revived Riders Category:Good turns evil